


[Podfic] anchored, heavy

by LumehaPodfics (Lumeha)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format : MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Haphephobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Pre-Time Skip, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics
Summary: Dimitri can’t remember a time when he’s left his room without gloves, armor, or gauntlets on— he can’t remember a time when he didn’t have gloves on, period, other than for necessity, and the sheer idea of it fills him with an incorporeal sense of dread.(Podfic, length : 6min08s)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] anchored, heavy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anchored, heavy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383882) by [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay). 

**Text:** [anchored, heavy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383882)

**Author:** [amorekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay)

**Reader:** [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/LumehaPodfics)

**Length:** 6min08s

**Download** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-l2pQ125TqLR0yAGBIGbAddGKF19da8Y) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/anchored_201911/Anchored.mp3)

**Bloopers** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15yiQ8015CiIUh6-2T6YFKC4fpZjOqGCE) \- [Archive.org](https://archive.org/download/anchored_201911/Anchored%20bloops.mp3)

A big thank you to amorekay for letting me read her fic as my first podfic !


End file.
